Double The Dating Double The Pleasure Quadruple The Fun
by 2017's Stardust Warrior
Summary: One Shot. What's next after Graduation and ending the Armada of course? College! Even though they choose to be Rangers still but College! But Troy and Emma as well as Jake and Gia let their feelings and pretty much their love be known after a Halloween party. Post-Megaforce Troyemma. Jakia. M for a reason, so read at your own risk.


Author's Note: Just a little something I put up and once again it's that time of year where halloween can get a little naughty. Who am I kidding? Halloween probably was always naughty. I had to play a series of games for the ending result. But anyway this is set after the Legendary Battle and, to the prediction that they were seniors, their graduation. Update: More detail plus I'll be making another sequel Be looking for it soon. Choice song for the last dance is mentioned in the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Like my stories before, I do not own power rangers, with a little addition of me not owning. "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada.

Double The Dating, Double The Pleasure, Quadruple The Fun.

After defeating the entire armada, Troy, Emma, Jake, Gia, Noah, and Orion were able to head back to their normal lives but as they already knew, or if they didn't, Legendary Ranger Tommy would tell them after Troy would say that their lives as well as everything will be back to normal; that their lives may had gone back to normal, but it will never be the same. They all had went back to Gosei and Tensou who wanted to congratulate them.

"Congratulations Rangers! You finally stopped the Armada. The Earth could be at peace once again, for a very long time."

"Those are the only kind of words I was looking for." Jake said.

"And even greater news, due to the destruction of the Armada, Orion, your planet and it's population had been restored."

"Are you serious?" Orion asked.

"Someone from Andrasia will be here very soon to come take you home."

Orion was happy at the fact that he was now able to go home. When the time arrived, a ship had came for Orion and he gave his fellow Rangers yet another tearful hug each and had soon left. Before Orion left Gosei explained that, if they choose, they can still remain as the current Megaforce Power Rangers if ever a threat were to rise again. Otherwise they can give the power to an upcoming group. The Rangers chose to remain as Megaforce for after they saw Orion leave they gathered up to decide what was next because they all were graduating.

"After this, I'll be heading to the college close to Angel Grove." Troy said.

"That's somewhat funny because I was heading there too." Noah replied.

"Me too." Emma added.

"Wait, you three will be going to the same college as me?" Jake asked, confirming that he too will be going to Angel Grove.

"Then I guess Angel Grove College is where we will all go!" Gia said confirming her enrollment.

"Well then, the Megaforce family won't be splitting up after all."

"No." Troy replied. "And even if it did, we'd still be family."

They all gave a group hug as they left to go home themselves waiting for tomorrow to go to their graduation.

Finally when graduation came they were there and in line ready to receive their diplomas. As the principal was ready to start.

"And now I present the graduates of 2015 Harwood County High; Noah Carver, Jake Holling, Gia Moran, Emma Goodall, and Troy Burrows."

They all went up and had each got their diplomas. Then they waited until the entire graduation class went to get their diplomas. With the graduation being official they all threw their hats up in the air and ended up celebrating at Ernie's for possibly one last set of helpings of fro-yo. Before the day of their bus coming to pick them up so they all could go to Angel Grove College, Troy decided to take a walk around Harwood County and even eventually at night in which surprisingly, When he went to the spot where they saw the meteor shower, he saw Emma there sitting down. Looking at the night sky. He could know smile wanting to leave Emma be. But as soon as he turned around Emma spoke up.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Troy turned back to face her.

"Yeah I just thought I take one final walk before we all head out of here." Emma could only smile at his answer. "What brings you out here?"

"I thought I could just enjoy one night out here before I head to the school just to enjoy peace and tranquility."

"I know that's right."

One again, glad at what transpired, they were completely relieved to be rid of the armada ships and the monsters that commanded them. There were times Emma wanted to tell Troy something, but if she have any chance whatsoever now was the time.

"Troy you risked your lives for us many times before, and at one point you got kidnapped."

"Yes, I know. What are you trying to say, Emma?"

_Okay Emma just tell him how you feel._ Emma really want to say it, but just didn't know how Troy would react. But she much if she ever wanted to confess her love for him.

"I really wished I could tell you then, that I truly..."

"Emma."

"Yes, Troy?"

"You was always the kind and straightforward one of the 6 I mean more straightforward than me. If you cared about me, just say it."

"I truly love you Troy. I mean, back then I know you were determined to find Robo Knight and bring him back to us at any cost. When at the time I wished maybe, that we could have..."

"Have what?"

"The time for me to talk to you. I wanted to be your equal you know."

"Emma..." Troy suddenly sat down with Emma. "If it was any consolation, as we are still Rangers, you are my equal. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. But on another note, I'm glad to be thought of and loved. To be honest I never thought I would have someone who would love me."

"Well, Gia and I may have a thing for new guys, but secretly I'm more into new guys than Gia."

"Well. Emma Goodall, I'm willing to ask but since you let it be known, I would love to be your boyfriend. That is, if you want me to be."

"I would love for you to be my boyfriend, Troy Burrows."

Troy gave Emma a hug while she began shedding tears. After a while they began looking at each other. It was the first time ever they could have this moment to share under the starry night sky. Without hesitation Emma kissed him and Troy could only respond back by returning it with his upper body on top of hers. The kiss intensified as she could only focus on Troy kissing her and moan at the pleasure of it but she broke from it because she wanted something.

"Troy?"

"Yes, Emma?"

"Can you go shirtless... For me, please?"

"Anything for your pleasure."

Troy got off Emma and took off his jacket and shirt becoming topless. His jacket acted as a pillow for Emma's back and his red shirt acted as pillow for her head the feeling of his shirt felt incredible to her and when he kissed her again the pleasure felt more blissful to her. After a bit more of kissing, Troy took off Emma's jacket and shirt, leaving her with her pink bra on. Troy placed her shirt on top of his and her jacket was placed where his jacket was as he moved his jacket a bit lower for it to act as a pillow for her butt. While they continued kissing each other, Emma guided his hand slowly down her body until he got to her shorts he unzipped them and placed his hand inside her pink panties. When he touched her sweet spot, Emma let out a short gasp.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes Troy. The pleasure surprised me."

"You sure you want this?"

"Only your fingers for now, maybe more when I ask for it."

"Okay."

Troy began to rub up and down sending her pleasure even higher and higher, she was moaning throughout it all even when he kissed her neck and lips. A bit later Emma was moving her hips matching the movements of his fingers and the pleasure got too intense for her. Moaning louder than before she held onto Troy as she whispered out to him.

"Get on top of me."

"My body is in top of you."

"No Troy... I want your whole body on top of me."

Realizing what Emma wanted, Troy got up for a bit and pulled down her pink shorts to her feet, and he pulled his pants a bit down to reveal fully his red boxers. He soon got on top of her.

"It's like you're reading my mind."

"Just like this?"

"Yes like this, but deep."

"Okay."

They both began to thrust deep as Emma could feel his bulge through his boxers yet though the fabric it was rubbing against her core and sweet spot perfectly she was soon moaning as loud as she could as she was getting more and more closer to her orgasm.

"Troy! Oh my... This feels..."

"Yes, Emma?"

"So... good! More Troy! Please!"

Troy only went as fast and deep as he could as of now he could felt the wetness of her juices through his boxers. More of it was soon to come as she was now about to have her orgasm.

"Troy... I'm going to..."

Troy kissed her deeply as she had her orgasm. But not only was her panties wet so was his boxers. Basically to both of them, this kind of session shouldn't have happened, but it was more of what was needed, especially since there were times they almost got destroyed and wished how they could have pleased each other. Once her orgasm was over, Troy got off and lied bareback on the grass until Emma got her shorts back on and fixed herself up when she did. They kept on kissing until they were finished and ended up looking at the sky until it was time for them to go home.

When the next day came the 5 Rangers boarded the bus and bid their parents farewell as the began to fulfill their destinies on what they choose to be. Once they got to the college they had settled in with Troy and Jake sharing rooms and Gia and Emma doing the same. Noah had to share a room with a woman who he fell head over heels with right away. Even more after settling in their rooms they were called by Gosei and Tensou because they relocated as well into the Mighty Morphin'/Zeo/Turbo command center. Informed them about their relocation and the history of this place. And even better, Gosei and Tensou along with the help of Orion, made a portal to Andrasia so Orion could visit and help or if his planet needed help they could visit him. With everything set, the 5 heroes were now focused on their own destinies of college.

During the fall semester, The guys volunteered to perform a play. They had created a comedy play in the storyline of Robin Hood Whereas Jake was Robin Hood and Troy was the Sheriff of Nottingham, Gia was the Maid Marian, Noah was the narrator and Emma had to play 2 sides of good and bad fairy. When it came to the height of the story which is the final fight. Jake and Troy were fighting for hours on end and somehow with Troy as Nottingham ordered Emma as the two sides fairy to turn her into a humanoid queen bee. But as the sword fighting went on, every once in a while Noah would put a sign up saying how much time went by for a comical effect. Then, one-by-one, Gia, Emma, and Noah left because the fight took too long and the audiences laughed when they did. When Jake and Troy were left they decided to leave getting something to drink to end the play. After that they all took a bow and left to their respectful dorms. While Jake went inside his room he pulled out a box, Troy who had a clear view of the box saw what Jake had inside there, he had inside yellow and black platform shoes, Troy was wondering if they could be for Gia.

"Uh... Jake?"

"Yeah Troy?"

"Are those for Gia?"

"Yeah. While working at Ernie's for the summertime, I bought these as a celebration gift for her. Plus it's kind of fitting since she's going to the halloween dance as a Queen Bee. While traveling here, we planned on talking about taking our relationship to the next level."

"And by that you mean..."

"Stripping down. It will be amazing when we have our first night together."

"Sounds great. Me and Emma just got together not too long ago, we managed to have a bit of foreplay yet, I haven't taken her out to a dance much less a date, no way will we talk about taking it to the next level unless she wants it."

"I hear you. But listen I'm going to drop these off to Gia and then I'll be back to shower up and reput on my Robin Hood costume. Best be ready... Sheriff."

"Okay Robin." Troy said laughing for a bit after Jake left. Elsewhere, Emma and Gia were getting dressed up in their costumes. With Gia telling Emma about her situation with Jake.

"So tell me what is next for you two?" Emma asked.

"Well pretty much after the dance, we may talk more, kiss, and if the mood in which I know it will be right, make out."

"Wow. When have you talked about it?"

"Not much since we both been dating for a long time. What's with you and Troy?"

"We've been together for a bit of a while. And yes, I went as far... I'm not even sure if I want to go that far yet."

"Why not?"

"Well for one we just got together, and even if I did, I'm not sure if Troy's ready. Besides I just don't know."

"Em..." Gia soon sat down with Gia on the bed and put her arm around her shoulders. "Troy obviously loves you."

"But if anything he will probably want to take it slow."

"But do you?"

"I... I mean I really do love him, and yes, I sometimes wish at points of time, we could make out too. I mean I may be patient in a lot of things but waiting for the right time to make love? I'm too impatient."

"Then tell Troy that."

"You're probably right."

"Emma, you are ready. Just like me."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Gia answered it. It was Jake.

"What is it Jake, the dance isn't until tonight."

"Oh I know it's just I bought you something. It'd go great with the queen bee outfit if you are to wear it."

"Okay."

Gia closed the door and saw the shoes inside. They were beautiful in her view, and it could go with her normal wear. Emma was shocked to see Gia's new shoes. Gia couldn't help but bite her lower lip. And wondered if she could go through with wearing them.

"Oh, you are so ready for Jake. Wear them!"

"Emma, what about..."

"Gia, you always will be a tough girl in our eyes. But could you for one day drop the tough girl image? Besides, who says tough girls don't wear platformers?"

"What are you wearing?"

Emma pulled out her pink and white heels to go with the fairy costume she wore from the play. They were able to keep the costumes since the school were buying more.

"Wow Emma. You look..."

"Beautiful?"

"And then some. If you're looking to seduce Troy with that you'll have much luck, I'm sure."

Emma smiled at that.

"Well thanks. Now I believe we do have a dance to go to."

"Of course we do."

The girls left arm in arm to meet up with the guys at the Halloween party. At The entrance, Troy and Jake was there in their same play outfits with Noah wearing for Halloween a blue Sorcerer outfit with a staff and everything. Once inside it was Halloween themed with the cobwebs and spiders and bats along with the black, orange, green, yellow, and purple streamers. There was a dance floor where everyone was dancing, most of the songs played were halloween themed, hip hop, pop, slow, and trance. Noah was already breaking down on the dance floor with Emma, Gia, Jake, and Troy watching. Jake must have taught him well over the years they spent together to dance. This impressed the woman who Noah was stuck with as her roommate. And soon the dance got underway. During the dance, Troy and Emma looked at Jake and Gia dancing close together, and could possibly see how well they connected there was at one point where Gia whispered into Jake's ear and they saw that they probably wondered if they talked about what Jake and Gia told them. Suddenly the DJ played a slow song. Jake and Gia took a break with Jake getting Gia a drink. Troy looked at Emma.

"Emma would you dance with me?"

"I thought you never ask."

They both walked to an open spot on the dance floor and danced freely there. As they looked into each other's eyes they wondered how much they were meant to be let alone how much they meant to each other.

"Troy?"

"Yes Emma?"

"I know we've been together for like months, but I can't help the feeling of telling you that I'm impatient."

"Impatient? About what?"

"About my feelings of love for you."

"Emma could this involve us making out? Because..."

"Troy, I can understand if you think I want to take this slowly despite what we did the moment we got together, but I can't deny my feelings and emotions. Especially when they're about you."

"I understand Emma. But this need should be something we both feel strong about."

"You don't feel it yet?"

"Not strongly yet, but a bit close."

Troy gave a kiss and from within Emma could feel that he was a bit close. After a while the DJ was speaking up again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I want to thank everyone who came to this party but unfortunately we have come to the end of it. So we will end this party with a bang."

For the last song, it was trance based and Troy and Emma knew this song.

At this point, Jake and Gia joined Troy and Emma. And they danced as close as possible to their respectful loved one.

Emma have been sending love vibes that was too strong for Troy to the point where he felt the same need to make out with her and pretty much their aura was strong because it infected Jake and Gia who already felt the same way to each other but not as strong and Troy and Emma. They wanted nothing more than to take each other but they had to wait until the song was over. But they couldn't help but kiss each other while they dance as close as ever.

Once the song was over, so was the party. Gia and Emma asked the guys to escort them to their dorm once they got there And the door to the dorm was unlocked, Gia pulled Jake in while Emma let Troy carry her in. Yet the kissing and the moaning continued while Jake &amp; Gia and Troy &amp; Emma took off each other's costumes off, wings, swords, and armor included. Troy was left in his red boxers while Jake was in his black and green ones, Emma was wearing a pink and white lingerie, and Gia wore a yellow lingerie set. Before Jake continued he was prepared for something like this but was also prepared that Troy and Emma might join in this so from out of his pants he took out two condoms and passed one to Troy. After the guys took off their boxers and had the condoms on, Troy slowly took of Emma's lingerie, while Gia took off hers herself making everybody in the dorm naked. Troy was soon near her entrance and only rubbed up and down making her moan Emma couldn't wait for Troy to be inside her. As for Gia it was the same but she turned Jake around and straddled him so that she was on top. While Gia kept teasing Jake, Troy looked at Emma for a while until he spoke up.

"Ready Emma?"

"Yes."

Troy got on his knees and began to place himself inside her as slow as possible until he reached her core while Gia decided to guide Jake inside her until she had him to her core. Both Emma and Gia whimpered at the pain that came to them getting to their core as this was everybody's first time. Once their codes broke both let out a decent scream with Gia screaming louder than Emma since she pushed harder than Troy.

"Emma are you all right?" Troy asked.

"I'm fine." Emma replied.

"Gia!"

"I'll be okay." Gia said assuring Jake none of them moved for a few minutes until Emma gave Troy the go ahead and Troy went a slow as he could without hurting her he laid side by side with her and continued from there. Gia just got through the pain as she was able to fit all of Jake in before she continued on the 2 couples continued to moan as this entire thing kept on. Troy kept thrusting inch by inch until he was fully inside Emma.

"Troy! Please! Give me more! Give it to me deeper!"

"Okay!"

With that Troy kept going deeper and deeper which had go Emma screaming not caring about how loud Jake and Gia was they were in their own little world.

The But soon enough they all switched positions. With Emma being on top and Jake and Gia in doggy position. Emma was grinding her body which sent Troy in a tailspin groaning at every cycle.

"Oh my... Emma!"

Emma let out a pleasurable moan as she kept going at this pace. Mean while Jake kept on thrusting inside Gia hard in which Gia bit her lower lip trying not to scream so loud but since she couldn't stand the pleasure she let her screams and moans go freely.

"You like that Gia?" Jake asked.

"Yes Jake!" Gia replied. "Ohh, go harder!" Jake went even harder. "Even harder! Make me sore!" Jake went even harder and harder to the point where not only he made Gia sore but she already had her orgasm. Emma was close too but she stopped for Troy to turn the tables so that he was on top. Gia needed to catch her strength, Jake turned her around, grabbed her hips and continued to pump inside her.

Troy's body was close to Emma's as he kept on thrusting very deep inside her. The smell of her hair, her moaning, the movement of her body, Troy was losing himself inside her. For Emma the feeling of his body, soft but firmly on hers and hearing him moan as he loses himself inside her was making her even wetter to the point where she was almost close to her massive orgasm. She was losing herself as well. As she wrapped her legs around him and thrust just as deep with Troy, they soon began to kiss bringing them even closer.

"Troy...! Oh, Troy!"

"You're getting so tight Emma!"

"I'm almost there!"

"Me too!"

Not wanting this to end quickly they slowed it down and closely their orgasms were quickly decreasing.

Gia finally regained her strength and find herself sitting between Jake's legs as he kept on thrusting hard inside her. She sat up and entwined her legs with his and started to thrust just as hard as Jake. Goan had Jake's face between her breasts but he found no fault in leaving them unpleased. He gave each one a flurry of kisses before he kissed her neck heightening her pleasure. Gia tilted her head back to give Jake full permission to kiss her neck, but as they were both close to their orgasm, Gia was now kissing Jake, the pleasure seemed to be so intense that they couldn't stop their orgasms from coming even if they wanted to.

"Gia! you're so tight around me!"

"Jake! Keep going! Ohh! keep going, Jake!"

Troy and Emma caught up and soon the 4 were so very close to their orgasms that they went even faster adding to their desired pleasures.

"Emma! I'm about to..."

"Me too Troy! I want you to let yourself go!"

"Oh Emma!"

"Gia I'm about there too!"

"Oh, yes Jake!"

"As soon as you have yours, I'll pull out!"

But Gia only pressed herself tighter around Jake.

"Don't you dare! I want you to stay inside me!"

"Gia..!"

"Oh... Jake!"

"Troy I'm there! Troy!"

"Emma!"

"Jake!"

"Gia!"

The 4 had their orgasms with Troy and Emma's being more intense then Jake and Gia's since they slowed down. For each other, they kind of hoped that their first time would be alone and it would be special, but sharing you first time with you friends especially your best friends who also wished the same thing for each other? It was an experience like no other, and to each of them it was one they would never forget.

With their orgasms rode out Troy collapsed on Emma while Gia collapsed on Jake. They spent minutes kissing while trying to regain their energy. Troy looked into Emma's eyes between kisses to remind himself of how faithful he wants to be to Emma with Emma being the same way. Jake and Gia were no stranger of sight lock to each other they were into each other ever since they met. After one more kiss Troy was about to get up until Emma stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"I got to go. I'm pretty sure Me and Jake got classes tomorrow."

"Plus we need to change." Jake added.

"No need." Gia said. "We got everything."

"But how...?"

Gia pointed to the edge of the bed. Near there was Jake's book bag and his normal wear. And when Emma pointed to her edge of the bed Troy found his normal wear and book bag and they each found a note.

_"I was in on this, these women were very persistent on keeping you guys in their dorm for the night especially on your first night. Believe me guys, you wouldn't want to bail on them, especially when they need you._

_Your true blue friend,_

_Noah."_

Jake and Troy laughed as they read the note and when Gia and Emma read it they couldn't help but laugh too. After a good laugh, Troy still got up yet again.

"After all this, you're still leaving?" Emma asked.

"No, I need to use the bathroom shower. Pretty much I need to wash Emma's fairy dust off."

Emma gave a laughing smile.

"Troy! Get back here!"

"Nice try. But you're taking one with me. Halloween's over."

Jake threw Troy yet another condom in knowing they they would make out in the shower which in 2 minutes after they did. When 10 minutes went by Troy and Emma got out and began kissing each other only for Jake and Gia to follow suit. After 15 more minutes, the 4 finally fell asleep wrapped in their respectful lover's embrace.

The following day, Troy and Jake thanked Noah for bringing their stuff to the girls' dorm as Noah explained how his night went and from there they all continued to live out their career searching, monster busting lives, Pretty much awaiting the day when the multi colored superheroes of Megaforce are needed.

Author's Note: well guys I hope you enjoyed this one this could be a fic which could be read every halloween. But anyways thanks for reading and be on the lookout for more chaps in my continued stories and other upcoming stories. Once again I love you guys.


End file.
